


Red cups and blue boys

by FactionZero



Series: CLVR [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drinking, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: A party right after a difficult fight? A perfect idea!





	Red cups and blue boys

Clover smiled awkwardly as another red cup was pushed into his hands.

‘Leaders drink doubles haha!’ some nameless student laughed before leaving the redhead alone. 

The deep brown liquid sloshed about the cup, just like the last three cups before.

Clover sighed loudly. He was tired and needed to just curl up in bed with Lucien’s soft breathing below him and Easter’s snoring to remind him they were safe now.

A ghastly scream tearing through the thicket and then sharp claws tearing through Vermillion-

Clover snapped back and looked down into the alcoholic drink. Of course this party was totally not allowed. They'd get in so much trouble if it got busted.

But grandma had always drunk after a mission. Said it helped with her shakey sensibilities.

So he copied the old hag and drank the cup half empty and cringed at the disgusting taste.

Definitely worse than the old lady’s watered down whisky. 

He looked around hoping to see his teammates. With his blood alcohol level rising he needed to check on his team more and more.

He caught a glimpse of Vermillion chasing some other faunus through the trees. He had been hit hard but thankfully ok.

His tail swished as he jumped. Counterbalanced and stable he moved through the trees gracefully

In this hidden little thicket. Safe from grimm and teachers alike they could finally relax.

Alright! One teammate found. Clover smiled and waved up at Vermillion. The other gave him a large smile and waved back.

The faunus girl threw an empty cup at him and the chase was back on.

Now to find the other two. He knew Lucien was back home and he didn't blame him.

The party was loud and full of popular faunus and humans. The only reason his first year group had been invited was because Easter was good at making friends.

‘There's our lucky charm.’ Easter slurred, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

‘Oh! Easter. I was just looking for you.’ Clover said. Relieved to see him.

The drunk nuzzled his small nose into Clover’s hair, his breath tickling Clover’s ears

The grimm charged at him. Easter’s boomerang catching him across the head but only making the beast falter a little as it approached

Clover swallowed back the thick knot in his throat. He needed to get used to seeing his best friends in danger.

‘I can't believe Vermillion even came. Those injuries aren't gonna heal themselves.’ he sighed out , shaking his head.

‘Wait what injuries?’ Clover asked. Vermillion had told him he was fine once he got out of the infirmary.

‘That big bruise on his side. Nurse said there's a rib fracture but he said some nonsense on it just bein’ a muscle cramp.’ he explained, taking a large swig of his drink. He almost fell when Clover tore himself away from under his arm suddenly.

‘Hu? Hey wait? Where are you-’ 

Clover had already taken off in the direction he'd seen vermillion running to.

He gave a quick message to Lucien from his scroll.

:I thought Vil was with you?: Clover ended the message with a few concerned emoji faces.

It only took Lucien a second to reply. Though he never used emojis.

:He said he was fine. I’m not his babysitter Clo.:

Clover scowled at his phone. Lucien was right of course, he couldn't expect him to keep Vermillion locked up. Especially not with the hurt ankle he himself had gotten.

Lucien’s bow went flying from his hands and the second strike had sent him along with it. Trying to write himself he landed and screamed as his ankle twisted from the rough landing.

He walked deeper into the forest, dark overbearing trees surrounding him.

No sign of anyone let alone his runaway team mate. It was quiet and instead of being peaceful Clover felt cold and alone.

‘VERMILLION!’ he cried. Cupping around his mouth he shouted into the dark. 

\---

Up in the trees Vermillion skidded to a halt, huffing as he heard his name echoing through the branches.

‘Someone's looking for you?’ Tyler asked. The cat faunus tilted her head in the direction of the scream.

‘Oh no probably tons of guys with the name Vermillion in this forest tonight.’ he snipped back.

‘Ha ha.’ Tyler said dryly. Another shout, this one a little more agitated than the first.

‘Ooh better go find out what trouble you’re in.’ she laughed before bounding away, back towards the party.

Vermillion huffed and jumped down to the floor. Taking his time to reach Clover.

The human probably had had too much to drink. Maybe he would go on one of his little “friendship is magic" speeches or maybe he wanted to cuddle into vermillion’s side and just go on about how cool the tanned boy was.

He liked Clover much more when the human was praising him.

His leader didn't stop shouting until the sounds of branches snapping under his feet reached the small open area Clover had found.

Reaching him he sighed loudly at his obviously drunk leader. He wasn't exactly sober himself but it was obvious the red head couldn't handle his drink.

‘Hey carrot-top I'm right here.’ he cooed out. Clover spun around, a look of fury on his face instead of his usual smile.

It stunned Vermillion that he stopped dead in his tracks.

‘You! I can't believe you lied to me!’ he shouted,tears sticking to his thick eyelashes.

Vermillion grimaced at being caught out. Probably Easter had said something since they'd been in the infirmary together.

‘Look it's not even that bad-’

‘YES IT IS!” Clover shouted, his voice breaking. 

‘You get hurt and don't give yourself time to heal. You can't keep doing this.’ 

Vermillion bristled.

‘Hey don't order me around! I handle myself just fine.’ he snapped back, tail whipping side to side.

‘Yeah cause I cover for you! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you out there.’

‘Would you shut up!’ Vermillion groaned out. He was tired of Clover babying him, of thinking that just because he was leader he could boss him around.

He pushed the red head till his back met the rough bark of a tree and kept him pinned there with one hand.

The other grabbed one of Clover’s and hiked it under his top to feel the bandage.

‘See I’m fine.’ he huffed. Now that Clover could see he was fine he could get on with having a good time.

His hand was cold against his skin, cooling over the dark bruising he'd sustained.

Clover had not let go of him. His other hand came up snaking under his top to feel the tanned, taut skin underneath checking for any other injuries.

Vermillion blamed his small shudder on the wind as his free hand rested against the bark.

Clover was caught in between him and the tree. Inches from each other.

It turned quiet again the only sounds being rustling leaves and the sniffles from a still upset Clover.

‘I'm sorry.’ Vermillion sighed. The hands kept going up against his chest and then stayed there balled up into fists.

‘I was so scared when you didn't get up.’ Clover whispered with his head down.

‘I'm fine really.’ he assured him but Clover looked up, tearful green eyes locking with Vermillion’s golden.

‘Everytime I close my eyes I see you on the floor. I see each of you in pain and I can't-’ his voice broke into sobs and Vermillion cupped his face.

‘Shh. It's okay.” Vermillion cooed, rubbing his thumbs in soft circles over his full cheeks.  
Clover sighed and leaned closer.

The smell of lavender wafted from his hair and Vermillion leaned in, practically flush against him to smell his hair.

Clover’s hands started their ministrations again but this time Vermillion hummed happily, tensing his muscles and nuzzling Clover’s head in encouragement.

The red head sighed and looked up, his face hopeful and questioning. The blue light made his pale skin glow and his eyes shimmered.

Vermillion was the first to close the distance. Chaste, feather light kisses passed between them.

The forest was still as they kissed, hands still roaming each other in a dreamy state.

Their skin was warmer now and Clover had become more needy in his touching. His fingers traced over the top of Vermillion’s trousers, asking permission with a shy kiss to his cheek.

Vermillion smiled and breathed heavily against him, pushing his pelvis more into Clover’s hands. He hoped that was all the permission he needed.

It was, and Clover squealed happily as he cupped Vil’s growing erection. It strained against his trousers and Clover hummed as his fingers traced its length.

Vermillion hissed and pushed Clover back against the tree. One hand undoing his belt as the other gripped Clover’s hair to bring him into a bruising kiss.

When his belt was undone he pulled himself out of his pants much to Clover’s delight. The human practically purred as he felt Vermillion’s cock for the first time, his fingers traced up the shaft lightly as he looked at him. 

Tanned like the rest of him with a pink tinge at the head and long. Clover flushed hotly at the thought of how deep he could get.

Clover licked his lips and watched as Vermillion thrust into his hand looking for friction.

‘You want this?’ Vermillion asked. He'd never pretended he didn't like Clover and they flirted more than they fought.

Clover giggled and took his hand from Vermillions aching cock to undo his own belt.

Vermillion watched in rapt attention as Clover brought out his cock, thicker than his own but shorter and pale as the rest of him.

It was weeping a little at the top and Vermillion moaned at the erotic sight.

‘I'll take that as a yes.’ he teased, hiking one of Clover's legs around his waist and pressing their cocks flush against the other.

Clover made a show of licking his hand, soaking and sucking the digits before wrapping it around Vermillion again.

Vil moaned loudly at the warm, wet slide and returned the favour, only licking his palm before rubbing Clover’s cock a little rougher than necessary.

His hunch was right and Clover keened happily into his shoulder. Their lips crashed against one another as their hands moved frantically, trying to give back the pleasure the other was receiving. 

A sudden burst of laughter from a distance caused them to stop and be still. Clover shivered against the cold while Vermillion merely mouthed at Clover’s neck uncaring about company.

‘You scared?’ he teased going back to rubbing the head of Clover's weeping cock. His thumb pressed into the slit and Clover bit his bottom lip to stop any noises.

Vermillion stopped his teasing when Clover started thrusting his hand faster, twisting near the top.

Vermillion could feel his orgasm building, his cock hardening even more till he ached for release.

Clover giggled breathlessly at Vermillion’s expression of bliss, his tongue sticking out and his eyes half lidded.

‘You are so handsome.’ Clover gushed happily his breath hitching as he neared his own peak.

Vermillion crashed them together pumping them both now, desperately needing to feel them both come.

Clover weakly wrapped his arms around Vermillion’s neck and moaned loudly as he reached his peak. His cum coating Vermillion’s hands and rubbing between them.

The noises Clover made and the mess all over their cocks was exactly what pushed Vermillion over the edge.

He covered the top of his cock to catch his release as he slumped against Clover.

They both breathed heavily as the cold air cooled their warm bodies. It took them a minute or two to seperate but not without soft, satisfied kisses between them.

Vermillion’s ears twitched at the sounds of people leaving. It seemed the party was winding down and by the look of the moon the night was almost over.

Clover buttoned himself back up and brushed clean fingers through his hair.

There was electricity in the air between them, an unspoken attraction and possibly a new level to their friendship? 

Clover didn't know what to think but it was vermillion’s hand clasping at his that made him smile warmly.

‘Let's go find Russ and head home yeah?’ he asked and Clover nodded.

‘Good idea. He'll probably need our help getting home.’ Clover laughed. 

The high from the alcohol was practically gone but vermillion still felt tingly as he walked back with Clover.

‘Sleep in my bed tonight?’ he asked as casually as he could but even he could hear the caution in his tone. 

He didn't need to worry as Clover held his hand tighter and nodded, looking over he could see a small blush on his cheeks.

‘If Easter needs to throw up you’re holding his ears.’ Clover said. Vermilion balked back and argued but Clover pulled out his leader card on this one. 

The walk back was pleasant and the walk home only got stopped twice for Easter to throw up.


End file.
